thenannytvfandomcom-20200214-history
Material Fran
Material Fran is the 4th episode in the second season of the CBS television series The Nanny which was aired on October 3, 1994. Plot Fran meets an old high school friend of hers during Mr. Sheffield's society gathering. Kathy is now happily married to a millionaire old man, and introduces Fran to one of his friends, Theodore Timmons. Theodore buys Fran all sorts of expensive gifts, but Fran realizes that money can't buy love, and what she really needs is someone who needs her and cares about her. Meanwhile, Mr. Sheffield needs Fran to go the Stone Temple Pilots concert with him to chaperone Maggie, and the two feel a little behind time when they realize they're not so young anymore; and Gracie has a little trouble letting go of her teddy bear. Cast Main Cast *Fran Drescher as Fran Fine *Lauren Lane as C.C. Babcock *Daniel Davis as Niles *Charles Shaughnessy as Maxwell Sheffield *Nicholle Tom as Margaret Sheffield *Benjamin Salisbury as Brighton Sheffield *Madeline Zima as Grace Sheffield Recurring Cast *Renee Taylor as Sylvia Fine *Ann Morgan Guilbert as Yetta Rosenberg *Rachel Chagall as Valerie Toriello Guest Cast *Judith Hoag as Katherine Marie O'Mally Porter *Edward Penn as Richard Porter *Efrem Zimbalist Jr. as Theodore Timmons Quotes and Trivia Quotes Grace: '''You have no idea how cruel children can be. '''Fran: Honey, I've had this voice since the second grade. Need I say more? C.C.: '''Niles, move it with the food. These society women are vultures. Where's the paté? '''Niles: '''Why don't you just lie on the floor and let them peck at your liver?! '''Fran: Oh, no. I couldn't date anyone just 'cause he was rich. Katherine: What are you, prejudiced? You're gonna hold it against him because he's got two Ferraris? Fran: Oh, well... it's not really his fault. Katherine: A house in Monte Carlo? Fran: When did I get so intolerant? Katherine: A private jet and a diamond mine. Fran: Oh, you're right. I'm a bigot! I should be ashamed of myself! I'm gonna have to work through it. Fran: Meanwhile, explain to me "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". "The girl with colitis goes by"? I always thought that was very distasteful. Maxwell: That's "the girl with kaleidescope eyes", Miss Fine. Fran: Oooooh! Leave it to Flushing to turn a beautiful image into a bowel dysfunction. Katherine: I sued him. Fran: Wow! How romantic! Katherine: He rear-ended me. Val: (Lifts up hands, and shakes her head) Oh, I'm not into that. Katherine: (To Val) NOW I remember you! Katherine: What are you doing here? Fran: I'm the nanny. Katherine (Fakes a smile): Oh! Fran: What? Katherine: Mmmm... nothing! You know, I mean, it's just that everybody thought you were really going places. Fran: Oh. Well I showed them! Fran: But diamonds are a girl's best friend and now I'm all alone. Niles: Ohhh, you've still got plenty of friends - Mr. Rhinestone and Mr. Zircon come to mind. Val: I thought the Eiffel Tower leaned. Fran: Val... that's Big Ben. C.C.: Oh my God Nanny Fine, don't tell me you're wearing that cheap tacky dress to meet Richard Porter's oldest friend? I wouldn't be caught dead in that dress. Niles: You'd have to be dead six months to fit into it. Trivia *Madeline Zima's (Grace) younger sister Vanessa plays one of the girls at the slumber party (far right). Category:Episodes Category:Season 2